kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades/Quotes
Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle * "Sorry to keep YOU waiting. But now that I'm here, let's get this party started. Welcome to MY Underworld, Pitty Pat. You too, pretty Palutena." * "But she's old news, and old news bores me. We must look to the future, and that future is me, the true leader of the Underworld! Next to me, little miss Medusa's going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny." *"So this little angel took down big, bad Medusa all by himself. What an accomplishment! Goodness, you should put this on your resume!" Chapter 10: The Wish Seed * "So the "good guys" covet the Wish Seed too. Tell me, goddess, what do you wish for? Is it all kittens and rainbows, or is it something more...interesting?" * "Oh, Palutena! Pretty Paluteeeena! Can you hear me?" *"Settle down there, Pitty. Ladies don't like high-strung fellows." Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb * "You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud." * "Oh, no. Making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities." Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders * "Sadly, no, though I do applaud any and all violence directed at you." * "What elegance! What grace! What disturbing brutality!" * "Isn't that sweet. And by "sweet," I mean DISGUSTING!" Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive * "Weeee aarrrre from outerr spaaaaaace..." * "Don't curse the darkness—light a candle! When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! Like this!" Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain * "Oh, snap! Poor Pitty got duped!" Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot * "It gives me such pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Pat." * "Any riffraff can just waltz on in. After all, little Pitty here had no problems. But I must admit that I ADORE running amok in other people's homes." Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers * "Our hero's looking a little goth today. I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be ever so tragic." * "You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat, but pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine." * "If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of its effect on Pitty! No one wants to see him in that outfit. I'd better destroy the spring." Chapter 23: Lord of the Underworld * "My innards have so longed to hear your battle cry. How could you forget the words?" * "I'm hurt. Have you forgotten that your dear friend Hades is a god too?" * "Aww, now you're making me feel bad. And when I feel bad...I get hungry." * "Obeying the call of nature is part of the cycle of life. Tell me, Pit, why do you hate life?" * "That really hurt. But hey... At least I'm not dead." Chapter 25: The War's End * "Yes, I was hoping to greet Pitty on top of a mountain of corpses. But I didn't even get a pile started with him hot on my heels. What a killjoy." * "I want you to remember every detail of this lovely visage. After all, it's the last face you'll ever see!" * "I prefer to think of it as my devastation ensemble. I only wear it for very special occasions. You know, weddings, armageddons..." * "Since you've been such a great adversary, I've saved my deadliest attack just for you! I do hope you enjoy it!" * "I am your master, Medusa, and I will revive you as many times as I desire!" - Before defeating Medusa * ''"It's hard to believe... But, you actually got me, Pit. The nerve of you." - After Pit defeats him * "I'm not even sure I could be resurrected in this state. There's the real tragedy. This dashing physique, this literally godly body is gone forever? Ladies everywhere are no doubt weeping as we speak! Your fault!" * "So, here's to ''Kid Icarus: Uprising, my new favorite game of all time. Thanks for playing! Hades, OUT!"'' Category:Quotes